Already Gone
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: December 21, 2012. It's been almost three months since the Doctor lost Amy and Rory, but it seems he is about to lose Bree as well.


_**This is the end of Bree's travels with the Doctor, but I still have a couple stories I have yet to finish but I wanted to post this still, even if it is a little late!**_

* * *

_**December 21, 2012**_

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS excitedly, with Bree trudging slowly on his heels. "Christmas break!" The Doctor crowed with joy, throwing his hands in the air with a wide smile gracing his face. "Finally! Thought it would never come! Now you got two weeks to go adventuring with me!" The Doctor babbled as he ran around the console, throwing the TARDIS into motion and into the time vortex. Bree stood at the top of the glass stairs; motionless and quiet, staring at her shoes. After a moment of silence from her, she cut off the Doctor with four words.

"Take me home Doctor."

The Doctor faltered, slamming his hand on the brakes; causing the TARDIS to shutter to a halt in the vortex. "What do you mean take you home?" He asked. "We've been waiting weeks for your Christmas break, and now that it's finally here you want to go home?" he thought for a minute while Bree avoided meeting his gaze. "Did you forget something at your house that you want to get?"

"No," Bree replied, still staring at her boots. "I'm leaving."

The Doctor stared at her, not believing this was happening. "But… why?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. He had lost Amy and Rory not too long ago; he wasn't about to lose Bree. "Why do you want to leave?"

Bree finally looked up at him, the corner of her eyes red; her brown eyes sparkling. "I can't do this anymore Doctor. Let's face it; I'm still a kid. I can't have it both ways; travel with you and live the life I was supposed to. I still got school, my family…" her breath was shaky.

"I thought you loved all this though," the Doctor tried, motioning to the control room.

Bree gave a pitiful laugh, trying not to cry. "I do! Believe me I do." She said, looking around. "I hate the everyday, normal human life thing; this," she too gestured around the TARDIS control room. "is everything I could ever dream of, wish for, ask for!" She stopped, and regarded the Doctor sadly. "But in reality, I'll never fully be able to have it." The Doctor stared at her, his eyes pleading.

"Bree please, I don't want you to go." He whispered.

Her eyes shining with unshed tears, she tried another smile. "And I don't want to go Doctor." she replied, "But I think I was already gone quite some time ago." Sighing, Bree looked around the golden console room. "Take me home Doctor." she said quietly.

Without a word, the Doctor set the coordinates, and bless the old girl; she took her time getting there, for she too was mourning the impending loss of Bree. As he waited, the Doctor realized the truth in Bree's words. She had been rather quiet and withdrawn the past few days, she must have been planning this for a while he figured out.

When the TARDIS finally stopped moaning, Bree marched up to the Doctor and threw her arms around him. The Doctor hugged Bree in return, picking her up and holding her close; taking in her scent and kissing her hair before she left. After the long embrace, they parted and Bree kissed the Doctor's cheek. "Don't worry Doctor," she told him. "You'll have a new companion soon enough." Then Bree smiled at him before walking down the stairs to the doors. Something occurred to the Doctor as Bree reached for the door knob. It wasn't very important, but he wanted to know.

"Bree?" he called, she turned to look at him, smiling gently.

"Yes Doctor?" she replied.

"What's your middle name?" he asked bluntly. When Bree stared at him surprised, he quickly amended his words. "I mean your real middle name. Not your middle name as Bree Taylor."

Bree smiled in understanding once she processed the Doctors' words. "Oh, okay. I was going to say, I don't have one figured out yet as Bree. But my real middle name?" the Doctor's head bobbed up and down. Bree laughed in amusement, giving a wide grin. "Clara. My real middle name is Clara." She said.

The Doctor smiled. "Clara, that's a brilliant name. It's a beautiful name." he said. Bree smiled at him, her brown eyes twinkling in a mysterious way; as if she knew some hidden secret.

"Glad you think so." She said before turning back to the door.

"Nat!" the Doctor called. Bree froze at the half of her true name. She turned back to look at the Doctor who gave a silly salute with a wide smile on his face. "See you around!"

She smiled widely at him. "Good bye Doctor." she said in farewell before walking out of the TARDIS and into her bedroom at her house. Closing the doors behind her, she stepped back; watching the TARDIS groan out of sight and into the vortex. When it finally disappeared, the tears she has worked so hard to keep back finally started to fall. Sinking to the ground, Bree started crying for the first time in a long time.

* * *

In the TARDIS control room, the Doctor stood there still staring at the doors as the TARDIS guided itself through space and time. She was gone, she had left him. In his greatest time of need, she had left him. Bree had helped him get back on his feet; sure he needed her there for him to lean on, but she was always there for him nonetheless. After all that, after helping him get somewhat back together, she destroyed all that work and left.

He understood why Bree left, but still felt as though it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

Not to him.

Everyone left him in the end.

Without thinking, the Doctor grabbed the mallet from the last control room and started hitting things out of rage and loneliness. He hit the controls, he smashed through the glass of the pillar; causing gas to leak out. But the TARDIS didn't want her Time Lord harmed, so she stopped the flow of gas as her precious Doctor continued his rampage. After a long time, the Doctor stopped; reduced to tears as he crumbled down to the cracked glass floor. The TARDIS console room was a wreak, completely destroyed; it was a wonder the Doctor hadn't hit anything that would make the TARDIS explode. So as sparks flew from the console, small fires in places; the Doctor sat there in tears, broken and defeated. And with the TARDIS once again parked on a cloud, it was here that a destroyed Doctor gave up, not caring any more about what would happen. The universe seemed to have given up on him, and now he gave up on the universe itself.

* * *

_**A/N: I had to come up with a reason in my head on how the TARDIS change came about, and this is what I decided on. Reviews would be great and Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
